


A bet.

by Anon_Omis



Series: Table Manners [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_Omis/pseuds/Anon_Omis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn Without Plot, drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bet.

Nika didn’t remember exactly how the topic had come up, or why she had bet against him, when Cullen said he could bring her to orgasm with his hands tied behind his back.

Which is exactly what they were, now.

Cullen normally had very good eating manners, he knew what to do with his fingers, to part her lips so that he could apply just the right pressure against her with his tongue. Now however, his head between her legs with his hands bound securely behind his back he was going for it, eating her in earnest. His nose pressed against her clit, rubbing up and down before he replaced it with his tongue, long steady strokes with the flat of his tongue before changing it up, small circles around her nub.

He was gorging himself on her, and the sounds he was making deep in his chest were pushing her quickly over the edge. Cullen didn’t let up, even when her thighs tightened around his head, he continued to kiss, suck, lick, repeat until her back arched and her cries filled the room.

When she released the grip on his head Cullen crawled up her body, his tongue dipping into her navel before he kissed his way up her body finally ending at her mouth, giving Nika a taste of herself.

“Did you really ever doubt me, my love?” He asked.

Nika smiled and shook her head. “Not for a moment. We should do this more often.”

Cullen agreed, and decided to start more often right then as he slid back down her body for round two.


End file.
